<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ash and Greninja: A Bond Deeper Than Friendship by sangheilinerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595488">Ash and Greninja: A Bond Deeper Than Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd'>sangheilinerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sanpei's Greninja is called Gekkouga, anolingus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To be sure today was a bore. Nothing exciting was happening. Even after Ash went through his usual regimen with Greninja, Talonflame, Noiverne, Hawlucha, and his partner since the beginning in Kanto: Pikachu. They'd already sent Team Rocket flying into the sky with a powerful Thunderbolt from Pikachu. Clemont had already blown up an invention. It just seemed so routine. Greninja was beginning to wonder what would break the monotony. Or if anything would brighten the idea when he caught a whiff of something on the air. A smell he knew well, though he often ignored it.</p>
<p>This time, though that scent was mingled with the scents of two friends. Sanpei and his Gekkouga. That couldn't be right, though. There wasn't any way a Pokémon and its master could do that. He briefly drew upon his link with Ash, told him where he was going, trying to keep the reasoning behind it hidden, and used his great speed to appear as though he vanished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gekkouga | Greninja/Sanpei (Pokeimon), Gekkouga | Greninja/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ash and Greninja: A Bond Deeper Than Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is an old piece. I don't know why I've never posted it here. It's pokésmut. Its impetus was reading someone else trying to write Satoshi/Ash and his Gekkouga/Greninja being intimate. And failing miserably. So I decided to do my own take along the same guidelines.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be sure today was a bore. Nothing exciting was happening. Even after Ash went through his usual regimen with Greninja, Talonflame, Noiverne, Hawlucha, and his partner since the beginning in Kanto: Pikachu. They'd already sent Team Rocket flying into the sky with a powerful Thunderbolt from Pikachu. Clemont had already blown up an invention. It just seemed so routine. Greninja was beginning to wonder what would break the monotony. Or if anything would brighten the idea when he caught a whiff of something on the air. A smell he knew well, though he often ignored it.</p>
<p>This time, though that scent was mingled with the scents of two friends. Sanpei and his Gekkouga. That couldn't be right, though. There wasn't any way a Pokémon and its master could do that. He briefly drew upon his link with Ash, told him where he was going, trying to keep the reasoning behind it hidden, and used his great speed to appear as though he vanished.</p>
<p>He followed the scent in the air without really even having to pay attention to what he was doing, so he let his mind wander. <em>Sure, </em>he thought, <em>I love Ash. But to do that? Would he even except?</em> He couldn't help the sense of dread. There wouldn't be any keeping these thoughts from Ash for long. The new bond they shared was too deep. And that embarrassed him to no end.</p>
<p>While lost in thought he happened across a small clearing in the forest, wherein a sight greeted Ash's Greninja's eyes that sent him reeling. There lying on his back on a small patch of grass was Sanpei without a thread of clothing on him. And over him, groin firmly pressed against the young ninja's ass was Sanpei's Gekkouga, flushed and panting. The smells wafting from the pair left no doubt as to what the two were doing. The pair was mating. And based upon the sounds coming from the human it was certainly being well received.</p>
<p>As he watched, Gekkouga started thrusting in earnest. Receding from Sanpei's ass a minute amount before thrusting in again with a not-so-surprising amount of vigor. He watched on, his face so hot it probably could boil an egg from his embarrassment. It wasn't as though he was unfamiliar with mating. Nor completely embarrassed by it. It was more the two participants and their disparaging species and down what road that was leading his thoughts.</p>
<p>As Sanpei's Gekkouga was reaching his peak he looked over directly where Greninja was and smiled cheekily. He looked back as he delivered his final thrust and groaned out his release. Ash's Greninja couldn't believe what he'd just seen. "Enjoy the show?" He heard the Gekkouga say.</p>
<p>"Y...You knew?"</p>
<p>"C'mon. You know I knew you were there."</p>
<p>The Greninja's face grew bright red. He'd been found out. Gekkouga pulled out and walked over to his fellow ninja Pokémon, "Don't force this on him. If he feels the same way, he'll gladly accept. If not, then...deal. You have such a great relationship with your trainer. I highly doubt he'll deny you."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ash came back from training with Hawlucha. Trying to locate Greninja, He went up to Clemont and asked him, "Hey have you seen Greninja? He told me he needed to check something out in the forest. I haven't seen him in a long time."</p>
<p>"No Ash. I haven't. Should we go look for him?"</p>
<p>"Nah, let me try something first." Ash said. He tried tapping into the link to ask where Greninja was. The image he received made him flush a shade of red that Clemont would never have thought possible had he not seen it for himself.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Clemont asked, truly curious as to what would incite such a reaction in his good friend. "Everything ok?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Just. Uhm...I know where he is now. Uhm. Yeah, let me go grab him." Ash bolted from embarrassment into the forest.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Greninja, you still here?" Ash called out.</p>
<p>Greninja turned around for a split second to call out "Yeah I'm here." Despite the fact most humans possessed a minute understanding of the Pokémon language, Ash seemed to instinctively understand what his Pokémon were saying. Greninja felt the wind from Gekkouga's exit as Sanpei and he fled the scene.</p>
<p>"Sanpei, Gekkouga you guys still...Ah guess not." Ash said as he came out from the forest into the clearing. Ash blushed fiercely. Greninja couldn't help how cute he thought that was. "Were they really doing...That?!" Ash asked.</p>
<p>Greninja nodded and fought as best he could to hide his blush from Ash. "Yes. They were."</p>
<p>"And...you want...that? With me?" Ash tried.</p>
<p>Greninja nodded again. Though it wasn't quite necessary. Their bond let them feel each other's emotions. Greninja could feel the want-lust-need-embarrassment from Ash. Ash was getting the same from the ninja frog Pokémon. Ash's blush burned so bright he thought it might actually be glowing.</p>
<p>"But I'm...not old enough. I won't be for another--"</p>
<p>"You're eighteen, Ash." Greninja cut him off. "You are more than old enough. You and I both know you're just making excuses."</p>
<p>Greninja may have been speaking in pokéspeak and Ash's bond with him may have been only emotional, but Ash's abilities with Pokémon had always been above average. He understood the Pokémon perfectly and had to laugh. "Heh, you're right of course."</p>
<p>Greninja took a step closer to the human. He uncoiled his tongue from around his neck and draped it around Ash's shoulders. It preceded to coil around Ash's body and into Ash's shorts. As the tip found Ash's erection, Ash shivered. As the slick appendage proceeded to wrap tightly around Ash's shaft, he moaned. Greninja grinned. He knew Ash's denial of his aging would make him sensitive. It was nice to be able to finally live out some of his more perverted fantasies. He slowly drew the human closer to himself as his coiled tongue slithered over Ashes body. It provided an alien--though not unpleasant--sensation.</p>
<p>As the tongue slithered and Greninja walked, he gave himself a great deal of length not being used to stimulate Ash's shaft. He used this length to lick at Ash's taint. This drew an even more lust-filled, drawn out moan from the trainer. "Greninja!"</p>
<p>"Yes. That's it Ash, let go." Greninja whispered lustfully. He used the very tip of his tongue to circle around Ash's pucker many times. By now Ash was putty in Greninja's cradling tongue. It took no time at all before Greninja's tongue relaxed the muscles of Ash's hole enough for it to slip inside, drawing out a sharp gasp from the human. With Ash still bedecked in his clothing Greninja started ramming his tongue in and out of Ash's hole at a blazing pace.</p>
<p>Through the bond, Greninja felt the increasing nervousness of his human partner. He knew why and chuckled darkly. Ash was afraid of dirtying his clothes. Greninja's pleasure at this must have come through the bond as well, because Ash tried to give him a dirty look through the sexual pleasure that racked through his body. "I'm...I'm gonna..." Ash breathed as suddenly the muscles of Ash's anal passage clenched around Greninja's tongue and the front of Ash's shorts became a shade darker as he spilled his seed for the first time. Ash moaned throughout the climax as Greninja never ceased hammering his prostate with his tongue. As the last of Ash's load oozed from the tip of his penis into his shorts, Ash sighed and his body collapsed into the coils of Greninja's tongue.</p>
<p>Now thoroughly messed in his shorts, Greninja finally uncoiled his tongue, laying the human down on the grass. Still high from the afterglow, Ash dozed slightly. He felt it as Greninja removed his clothing and he felt the mirth nearly exclusively as Greninja chuckled at him in this state. "Quite messy, aren't we?" the ninja Pokémon observed with uncontained mirth.</p>
<p>He used his ungodly long tongue to do his best to clean the young man's privates. The taste was exquisite for Greninja. Not too salty nor too sweet. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile. Rare as it was for Greninja to express anything but extreme emotion, he wasn't devoid of it, Ash knew better than most. Their bond allowed him to feel his nerves during battles, even when Greninja wasn't in Ash-Greninja mode. The apparently calm, cool, and collected Pokémon was almost always a bundle of nerves before every battle. His desire to do well for Ash came through stronger than just about anything.</p>
<p>Ash saw the quirk of the smile and gave his usual self-confident smirk. "That thing" He motioned pointedly to Greninja's very obvious erection--a fourteen inch, slender spear of flesh which came from the blue flesh that speared into the tan of his belly--before continuing, "isn't just going to take care of itself. Hop on big boy."</p>
<p>There it was, Ash's usual self-confident exuberance showing its head again. Greninja accepted the invitation and jumped on as only a frog was capable. The coolness of the ninja Pokémon's flesh wasn't all that surprising, he was a water type, after all. The frog speared his human partner's pucker and slid home in the first thrust. It was a little piece of heaven--Arceus be damned--for the Ninja. Ash's folds were an oven turned on full blast for the cold-blooded amphibian. He let out a long croaky moan as he pulled back out to just the very tip.</p>
<p> He thrust back in with such vigor that Ash couldn't help but call out. Greninja worked up a rhythm leaking like a fire hose into his trainer's supple folds. Soon the forest around them was filled with the lewd noises of their bodies' impacts. The squelching and wet slapping of their bodies coming together and retreating felt over-loud in Ash's ears. It was music to Greninja's. This was how Greninja did things: full throttle with full commitment.</p>
<p>"Oh Ash..."Greninja croaked not even a few minutes later. If he'd thought that the pre was like a firehose than the actual cum came out like a geyser. Ash felt it gush into him with such pressure he was worried he might slip off. As if reading his actual thoughts, Greninja grabbed his hips with a vice grip. He slammed in again and again until Ash felt the pressure abate. Greninja spent the last of his seed with a sigh.</p>
<p>Greninja collapsed on top of the human before he heard a shuffling from the bushes. He threw a water shuriken into the bushes and it hit home with a loud smack. "Ow!" cried out Clemont's voice.</p>
<p>"Perv." Greninja chuckled. Ash's stupid, pleasure-filled grin filled the frog with confidence. "Like what you see?"</p>
<p>Clemont cleared his throat and bolted. Greninja laughed. Humans were weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I admit that I have a thing for more anatomically correct styles of penis shape. but seeing that frogs and most amphibians don't rely on intromissible tissue for copulation, I went with the generic standard of a shallowly curved cone. Sue me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>